epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Ten Hated Wikians - Chapter 7
He had abandoned GIR as soon as he could, having failed to find any of the CCTV cameras working. Someone had already been up there and cut the wires, but GIR assured him that they had looked fine when they had been there earlier. That meant someone had been up to cut them since then, or he could be lying to cover himself. He would have had the opportunity to cut them earlier, and he hadn’t checked afterwards to see whether they were working himself, trusting GIR not to lie to him. He was coming to regret that decision, now that there was only six of them left, possibly even fewer. He hadn’t seen any of the others since he had sneaked away from GIR outside the tech room. He hadn’t understood how much he had appreciated GIR’s company, as now he wasn’t there he started to understand how terrifying this place was. In some of the shadows he saw Silent Mocker, in others he saw Mocker’s mother, weeping into her hands and crying out for her son, and in any others he saw those who had died during the escapades tonight. There was Grav, hanging by his neck, his eyes empty and glazed over, and then there was Coupe, laid on the floor and frothing at the mouth. All the others were there too. He saw Nail, Flats and Brandon, all there, all judging him because he had survived longer than they had done. He heard another also, as he ran down the corridor. It was a voice calling out for help, although he would never receive it. He recognised it as Matoro’s childlike whining, which meant he must be dead too, although his body didn’t appear in Sega’s imagination, possibly because he hadn’t seen it yet. He wasn’t sure where he was going. All he was doing was trying to escape the voices and the wails that followed him wherever he went, hoping that one day they might leave him alone. He had done some evil things in his lifetime. He had murdered a child and broken up a family, and that had only been the start of what he had done. The pain had forced him into taking up this personality, absorbing what he had done and making it his own, using it so that no one else would ever challenge his authority. He had used the rumours of his ruthlessness and his killer instinct to bring himself success and respect, although it had made him empty inside, and in doing this he had disrespected the dead boy and his family. Maybe that was the crime he was being judged for in these accursed halls. He ran through the main hall. This room had seen death tonight already, having been where Grav had been killed to get this entire wretched night started. The body was gone now of course, having been replaced on the stage by a single wooden chair. He gave it little mind and carried on running, collapsing in the corner of the next corridor, unable to escape the voices as they surrounded him. The ghosts were advancing, and there was no way that Sega could ward them off and protect himself from them. Would this be where he died? - Sega had disappeared, and that was good for GIR, who knew for a matter of fact that his supposed friend was a murderer. What good would he have done had someone attacked him? It could have been him that had attacked him, and if that was the case he wasn’t sure whether or not he could overpower him. Sega was larger than he was, and definitely deadlier than he was. Sega could dispatch whoever he wanted, whilst all GIR could do was protect those that he loved, and none of them were here with him. Not physically at least. He liked to think that Kitana and Drak were with him all the time in spirit, even if the world had been cruel enough to take them both away from him. He had only just reunited with Kit when she left him, and Drak had vanished a few weeks after that. He had tried to track him down, but there was no trace. He hadn’t been invited to the funeral, but he had honoured his best friend’s life in another way, by tracking down those who had wronged him and giving them justice for what they had done to the most honourable, handsome and dedicated man that anyone had ever met. No one could have had a good reason for taking Drak away from the world. He was trying to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the night, but there was hardly anywhere in this place not tainted by murder. He put his hand in his pocket and felt around, using his thumb to gently stroke his lucky penny. It was the last thing that Drak had given him before he was taken away himself. He had entered the evening with $50, but at some point during the hectic events of the night he had lost most of it. Fortunately however he had not lost his lucky penny; otherwise he wouldn’t know where he would go from here. Maybe with it on him he could survive long enough to see Shopnil again. Isn’t it true that loved ones are the only things worth fighting for? - The lights flickered as he moved down the corridor, adding to the eerie atmosphere that was already in place within the complex. He had a purpose now. He didn’t care what Wach thought about this, all he knew was that Flats was dead and Matoro was missing, and no one had seen Assy since before this happening. Joe suspected that the little nerd faggot had a room somewhere that he could use to oversee everything that happened in this fucking building. Sega and GIR had been together all day as far as he knew, he was confident that he himself wasn’t the killer. That left Assy and Wach, and all the evidence pointed towards Assy. Who better than a lonely nerd to set up numerous traps to murder, and everyone knew that the show that he watched was full of fancy ways of killing people. He had already searched the CCTV room, hoping that GIR or Sega might support him in killing Assy and avenging their friends, but curiously he had not found either of them there. Maybe they were off hiding somewhere, cuddling and kissing like the fucking gays they were. Never mind, he would be able to kill the fuckwad himself. How strong could a fucking nerd be? Assy was a midget and he stood at like 6 and a half feet. There was no way that Assy would beat him. Hopefully he could get to the guilty man before he got to Wach, GIR or Sega. He didn’t care for any of them, but if he could save them and avenge Grav, Bran and Flats then he would fucking well do it. Justice would be worth sinking to his level, right? - He had to find Assy before Joe did. He had to save him, to prove to himself that he was not the killer in this complex. He had no alibi for any of the other murderers, and if they didn’t suspect him by now he certainly did. Instead Joe was convinced Assy was the killer, possibly as a result of some other personal vendetta or grudge that he held. Assy could be the killer of course, but to attack him based on a hunch was both wrong and premature. If the killer was someone else then it was likely exactly what they wanted. It would drive a spanner between the friendships and relationships that the survivors held, and those could be key in finding the murderer as more of them died. Of course that entirely relied on it being one of the others who was offing their friends. It was possible that he was the killer all along. He hadn’t been able to convince himself that he hadn’t been responsible for most of the deaths, and ever since Nail’s body had vanished he had been even more unsure about himself. How could convince the others that he wasn’t out to kill them when he couldn’t even convince himself? - He had heard Matoro’s screams and come running, but the corridor was empty when he arrived, and the voices had gone quiet. He was exposed now, away from the hiding spot that he had been able to find. There was a killer somewhere, and until recently he had been able to hide behind his walls like the traitor king had done during the Blackwater. If he could live through to the morning then he would be able to get out of this whole experience alive, he was sure, and if anyone came at him he always had Lightbringer to fend them off. There was no way he could be killed. He was untouchable. Maybe now it was time to use his skills and powers to locate and defeat the killer, saving himself and any other survivors in the process. After all, that was what a true king would do. He had to fight to protect his subjects. Only then would they respect him. At the moment all they ever did was call him names and tell him that he was lost in his own imagination, and he hated them for it. He wasn’t insane. He was just and committed. Those traits didn’t make him mad, did they? - He had set himself up in the room that Sega had been trapped in earlier. The floor was still a bit damp, but most of the water had left into the corridor outside. There was one puddle in the far corner, although GIR was able to ignore it with little disturbance to his own plan. He could see the door perfectly from here, meaning that if anyone came in he would be able to sneak around them and attack them from behind. Here he would be perfectly defended if anyone were to decide that he might be the murderer and that they would try to off him. There was no way of him being caught off his guard with him sat here. - “You!” He had seen his target on the corridors and charged over to him, grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt before he could reach for the fucking phoney sword he kept strapped to his belt. The thing might not be particularly sharp but he still had no intention of getting hit around the head with such a blunt object. He pinned him against the wall, lifting him from the ground and subduing him with ease, his height and muscle proving to be too much for his smaller opponent. This was it. He could bring justice now, and Wach wasn’t here to stop him. Now was the perfect chance. “You dare touch me, peasant. I am your king! The true overlord of all these corridors! Put me down now and I may still be merciful. I will only take your fingers for the crime you have committed today.” He was trying to act tough, even Joe could see that, but he refused to let him gain the other hand in the altercation. There was no way he would let him escape this justice that he had been given the opportunity to dole out. “There is no way that I am letting you escape, dickstain. You are responsible for the deaths of many of my friends, as well as that of Nail, and I am here to make you fucking pay. I am going to shove your sword so far up your ass that it will look like you’re sucking it off, bitch.” He threw his broken enemy to the ground, and Assy tried to crawl away, but Joe quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him reeling instead. He was about to punch the shit out of him, but suddenly his hand was grabbed in mid-air, as it travelled towards Assy’s face. - He had done it. He had arrived in time to stop the fight and try and subdue the two participants. Joe had come out of it unscathed, as you would expect considering his size when compared to Assy. The other man on the other hand had accrued some damage from the short fight. He was winded from the kick to the stomach, and being thrown to the floor had seemingly caused his nose to bleed. He was more physically imposing than Assy and he used this to his advantage, managing to separate the two, as it was fairly obvious that Joe was hankering for a full on fight, and if that happened then Assy would end up murdered. “Calm down, Joe. I will stay here with Assy. If anyone dies then we know that he can’t be the murderer. I trust him enough to try this and prove both of our innocence. You should leave though. He doesn’t feel safe with you nearby, and who can blame him, considering the fact that you tried to beat him down with absolutely no evidence.” It was a perfectly reasonable proposal, and he hoped that Joe would go for it, seeing as it would prove that neither he nor Assy could be the murderer. By doing that they could also concluded that one of GIR or Sega had to be ultimately responsible, and then he could assuage his own guilt over the other deaths. “Fine, but if it’s you that he offs next don’t expect me to cry over your grave. I hope your last thoughts are about how you should have let me fuck him up.” Joe stormed off then, around the corner at the end of the corridor. He was angry, and Wach hoped that he didn’t do anything stupid. His dislike for both GIR and Sega was well known and if he were to encounter either of them then a bad result could ensue. For now he was left alone with Assy. Except he wasn’t. The smaller man had edged away as Joe had stormed off, clearly not keen on spending time with him. Maybe he was of the same mind as Wach and believed that he was the killer. He slowly lowered himself down against the wall, slouching on the floor as he contemplated all the events of the previous day and night. It had to be him. He was the only person that had motive and no alibi. He had to do something before he killed someone else. - He had run away from the others, who were clearly working together to usurp his kingdom through his brutal murder. He wouldn’t allow it, and as such he had run off, escaping them, or so he hoped. If they had bothered to run after him then he needed somewhere to hide, so he dodged into a room on the left of the corridor, the door already being open. No sooner had he entered and looked around, however, than did he collapse, as he was hit on the back of the head by some heavy object that, combined with the beating he had just received, caused him to lose consciousness. - He couldn’t believe that Wach had stopped him from doling out the justice that he needed to give, but soon Assy would strike again, and he hoped that it was Wach that suffered. It would teach him for not supporting him in his opposition of the obvious murderer amongst their group. Assy was alone with Wach now, and it would provide him the perfect cover to strike. Hs angry walking had taken him along the corridors and up several flights of stairs, and eventually he found himself wandering into the great hall, where the dark events of this evening had begun. The room was empty, with the chairs and tables still set up as they had been at the beginning. Grav had died here, a horrible death for one of his best friends. He could never forgive Assy for taking Grav and Bran away from him. A chair had been moved up onto the stage, and Joe climbed up onto it, looking out onto where they had all gathered before. He tried to imagine it with everyone here, so that he could picture the last image that Grav saw before the trapdoor had opened beneath him. His eyes moved to where Assy had sat, and they narrowed in anger. Suddenly there was a flash of light from above him, blinding him for a second and causing him to stumble backwards. He fell then, but landed on the wooden chair. He sat there for a few second, dazed and confused. The sudden light had caused his head to ache, and his vision was even blurrier than usual. He tried to move himself upwards and out of the chair, but then found that metal straps had appeared and were holding his hands down with good effect. Then a short stabbing pain hit him, and he called out in agony. Two knives had stuck up through the base of the chair and their points now protruded through his thighs, covered in his blood. The same thing happened again, as two knives suddenly stuck up through the arms of the chair, pinning his arms down and causing his skin to run slick with the red liquid. He tried to call out again, but seemingly no one could hear him, or at the very least nobody came running to save him. More knives would stab him then, one through the stomach and another through the chest, narrowly avoiding his heart. By this point he had lost a lot of blood and it had started to pool on the floor of the stage around his feet, with some even running off and causing the floor to become slick and dangerous. One more knife would come, stabbing him straight through the throat. He coughed up some blood, trying to call for help one last time, but no sound came out. Then his body went limp. Five Hated Wikians, they all suspect they’re the cause Joe’s seat was uncomfy, and then there was four Category:Blog posts